Smiling Concerto
by lil tulip
Summary: A pianist that's a magnet for disaster around tennis courts, an anti social girl who loses a music sheet that fuji finds, however she has reservations about being with fuji. A Fuji X OC Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis or any of it's characters.**

**Author's Note: HI!! This is my first time submiting a story so please be brutal and tell me if anything is wrong. I especially want you to tell me if Fuji was out of character in any way. Please R&R, all reviews will be replied to in the next chapter (provided there are any)**

* * *

**Smiling Concerto **

**(By lil tulip)**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Almost there, she could feel right down to her bones. Almost there, she felt the shivers travel from her head to her toes. The tempo was rising. Her mind, body and soul were rising with it, faster, stronger, taking her to heights she never dreamed of. Yes! There it was the climax. Her eyes flew open. Her back arched as she slammed her fingers down on the piano to the last notes of Toccata and Fugue.

It was after school. Club activities were over so there was no one to intrude on her solitude. She liked it that way; she could practice as much as she wanted and no one would interrupt her.

Rin was an ordinary girl, with an average height of 1.58 meters. Not skinny but considered thin, weighing at 54 kilograms. High cheekbones, slightly full lips, a small nose that could have been called straight if not for the barely visible bump on its bridge, and silky brown hair that reached just past her shoulders. But the most extraordinary thing about her was her eyes. Even though they were a simple brown they had a cat-like tilt to them and a gleam that spoke of a strong person with a dream.

Running her hand over the piano keys, she sighed. Her eyes gazed lovingly at the instrument. Sighing she rose from the bench, collected her bag and portfolio of sheet music, waving goodbye and blowing a kiss to the object of her affection before leaving the music room.

It was late in the afternoon and the setting sun streamed orange beams that made the sky seem like a golden river. It was a long walk to the gate since the music room was in the farthest building from the school. She had two choices, take the long safe route that zigzagged through school buildings or take the short route that cut straight through the tennis courts. Usually she'd take the safe road, but today she was eager to get home and was willing to risk the dangers of flying tennis balls.

Taking a deep breath she marched on ahead. Just behind the tennis courts there was a small area of luscious greenery meant to create a relaxing atmosphere for the precious Seigaku tennis club. So far no balls flew at her, but she couldn't let her guard down yet. And rightly so. A ball soared over her head but it didn't hit her…Oh she wished it had.

Instead of hitting her it landed on the tree she was under. The impact caused the branches to shake just enough for one small occupant to lose its balance and land right in front of Rin. It only took her a second to figure out what that shiny exoskeleton was. A ROACH!!

"Eeep." she squealed and tried to walk around the disgusting creature. But no, it wasn't a normal roach, it was _super_-roach and it spread its wings and flew straight at her. She screamed and used her portfolio as a shield . . . Bad idea. Her music sheets flew all over the place, but that didn't stop her. She continued to swing it around until one of her random shots made contact and hurtled the roach right onto the tree. It latched on and climbed back up, safe and sound.

Finally, after her heart stopped racing and she gathered her composure she started picking up her music sheets. She counted them she realized one was missing! Looking up she saw that it was stuck on a high tree branch. She glanced around, finding a stick long enough to reach the sheet. After several attempts of jumping up and down and poking the paper she finally dislodged it.

But Lady Luck was not on her side today. A gust of wind blew the piece of paper right into a tennis court. "Great! More tennis balls," she muttered as she chased after the accursed thing.

"BURNING!" Kawamura howled as he made yet another powerful swing.

"Eh," was all that came out of tennis prodigy Fuji Syusuke as he returned the shot with amazing accuracy, aiming at the far corner.

"Game, Fuji Syusuke, 5 games to 4." Oishi announced from the judge's bench.

"You can't beat me yet, baby, come on!" challenged Kawamura pointing his racket at Fuji. All Fuji did was smile as he prepared to serve.

An elegant piece of paper floated gently over and covered Fuji's face, just after he had served.

"Come on!" Kawamura returned the shot, oblivious to his opponent's predicament, hitting a powerful shot that hit his adversary in the gut. "Oh no!" he cried after the damage was done.

Fuji was doubled over in pain, the paper flitting from his face and onto the ground. He stared at it. "A music sheet?"

"That's mine," a brown haired girl standing outside the courts said as she pointed to the fallen paper. She ran to Ryuzaki-sensei. After a short conversation she bowed and entered the court. Even though she was walking behind the actual tennis fields she had to dodge freshmen who were tossing balls to each other or practicing their swings.

"I'm sorry. . .kya. . .excuse me. . .eep. . .pardon me . . .hya. . .coming through. . .Please don't hit me. . .gya!" Rin continued to sputter as she dodged past shots, players and equipment. Finally she reached the location of her music sheet. She bent over to pick up her precious paper, panting, her heart pounding in her ears.

Straightening she kept her head bowed. "I'm so sorry!" She bowed more deeply. She rose and lifted her head to look at the victim of her stray paper. She paused as she stared into a smiling face with gently closed eyes. _He's not mad? _"I saw what happened, are you okay? I'm so sorry." She was a head shorter than him.

"No, it's okay." He raised his hand as if to stop her from apologizing anymore. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." He continued to smile.

"Thank goodness! Sorry for the trouble." She bowed again before she raced towards the gate of the courts. But luck was not about to give her a break.

"Look out!" The warning came too late. As she turned her head to where the warning came from, a ball came flying at her, hitting her right between the eyes. She fell backwards and her vision went black.

Ryuzaki-sensei ran into the courts to check on the fallen girl.

"It was an accident, I swear," cried Eiji as he ran to check on the girl. He had been practicing his shots when he stumbled and hit the ball in the girl's direction.

"She'll be fine." said Ryuzaki-sensei as she told Eiji to put her on one of the benches, then called for her granddaughter and told her to take care of the passed-out girl.

"Call me when she wakes up," Eiji told Sakuno before he left to continue his practice.

"Ow. . ." Rin groaned protesting the axe that seemed to be tirelessly slashing at her head. Placing her hand on her forehead she gasped, feeling something cold. Grabbing a hold of it and opening her eyes she stared at the ice pack for a while before she remembered what had happened. She bolted upright and pain shot through her skull, so strong she almost fell right back.

"You should take it easy," a soft voice said.

Rin winced as she tried to get a focus on who was talking to her; it was only a small girl with really long pigtails. The girl turned away from Rin as she called out "Kikumaru-senpai, she's awake."

A redhead with a plaster on one cheek ran over, his face full of guilt. "I'm sorry, nya!" he bowed deeply.

 Rin shook her head slowly and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine now, sorry for interrupting your practice." Suddenly she remembered: "What time is it?" she asked, staring at her watch. "Kyaaa! Its 6:30." She bolted out of the seat, headache forgotten, and ran for home, hastily grabbing her bag and file.

Back at the courts, everyone was clearing the field and freshmen were starting to pick up the balls and clean the courts while the senpais headed for the lockers. On his way there Fuji felt something crunch under his foot. "Eh?" looking down he found a music sheet. That girl must have dropped it when she passed out, he thought.

"Hoi hoi. What's that you got Fujiko-chan?" Kikumaru looked over Fuji's shoulder; he folded his hands behind his head "Hanya, looks like she forgot this. Well, guess you better give it back to her since you found it, hanya!"

Kikumaru smirked, "She was kind of cute, nya." Slapping Fuji on the shoulder he said, "you're so lucky!"

Fuji looked at him in bewilderment. "Then why don't _you_ give her the sheet?"

Kikumaru waved a finger in his face. "Tsk-tsk. You found it so you should give it back." Grinning he asked, "so do you know her name?"

"Eh! No." Fuji stared down at the music sheet. "She's a musician so I'll give it to her tomorrow if I find her in the music room."

Kikumaru tapped his fist into his hand "Yeah! That's a good plan. Well, see you later Fuji. Bye," He waved as he headed towards the gates.

Fuji continued to stare down at the music sheet. _Fantasie Impromptu 'with wings'_.

"Hm."

* * *

**To be continued . . .**

**So how was it so far? R&R i will reply . . . oh and the next chapter will be uploaded soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis, no matter how much i want to T.T**

**A/N: Hello, me again, so here's the second chapter, just so you know i intend to upload a chapter every week on this day.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Noooooooo!!"

"What the heck happened!?"

"I lost it!"

"Clearly."

Rin made a fist and waved it at her sister. "Shut up, Mai. I don't have time for you, I lost one of my music sheets!" she lifted her head, addressing God; "you couldn't just take one of the other sheets? You had to take my favorite one. Why, oh why?"

"You're such a klutz, you probably dropped it at school." Mai then walked out of the room.

Rin grabbed her hair and squealed. "Oh no! It must have fallen in the tennis courts when I passed out!" Raising her eyes to God again she said in a whiny voice, "why couldn't you just amputate my leg? Anything! Just don't let me go back there." She sighed at the expected lack of response. She looked at her watch; it was almost 9. "Well they're probably done with practice now, so I guess it's safe to go back."

Turning on her heel she headed downstairs where her family was sitting. "Could someone give me a ride to school? I need to go see if my music sheet is still there."

Of course when she headed there, after searching every inch of the courts and even a wide radius around the courts she couldn't find it and went back home in defeat. In the ride home she sat with her head against the passenger seat window remembering the day she'd had.

It might have been the same sheet of music that had landed on that boy's face. She smiled as she remembered said face. He wasn't so bad looking. In fact she would go so far as to say he was pretty handsome. Raising her eyes to God she thought, _did you put me through all this torture just so I could meet him? _She frowned at the ridiculous thought. _Nah!_

Early next morning Rin dressed hurriedly and rushed down the stairs. "Good morning."

"Good morning," mumbled everyone at the kitchen table. Rin had two younger brothers and two older sisters. Her mother was standing over the stove making an omlete. "You're up late today."

Hand on the back of her head, she chuckled. "I had a hard time sleeping yesterday since I was worrying about my music sheet; I hope I can find it today." She took a seat on the table and ate hastily. With her mouth stuffed with toast she rose and dashed for the door, "bye, I better go, I might be home late. I'm going to practice late at school since I missed my morning practice."

Finally when she reached school it was just in time, the bell rang and she raced to get to her class, finally there she sat at her seat and side. _So far so good_.

"Look who decided to join us." And so the bad luck begins.

"Morning to you too Yuri." She called back sarcastically as she glared at the tall and slender blond.

"You missed morning practice. Guess this what you get from a pauper that can't even buy her own piano." Flipping her hair over her shoulder she said smugly, "I just got a Bosendorfer model 200. It's absolutely fabulous."

Rin shook her head and sighed, "Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, when will you learn that no matter how many times you change the piano you'll never be as good as I am. It's not the piano's fault you sound so horrible." She smiled sweetly.

Yuri's face flushed in anger, "you're just jealous that my daddy can afford the best."

"Oh yeah, I'm so jealous that he can buy you another piano for you to suck on." She placed her hand over her heart and sighed, "My jealousy knows no bounds."

Yuri glared at her then stormed out of the room. Soon after, the teacher arrived and classes begun. Rin was pretty average in school, she would never be an honor roll student but she gave it her best . . . almost. She slept in math, adored all the English and science subjects, as well as history.

The day dragged on until finally it was time for the club activities. Grabbing her file she remembered her missing music sheet and felt a little irritated that she couldn't find it. Once she reached the club building she found everyone taking their seats preparing for an orchestra performance.

As usual she took the lead piano's seat while Yuri took the bench; she was a standby in case anything happened to the lead pianist. Yuri never forgave her for taking her seat. Yuri was considered the best pianist the school ever had up until 

Rin transferred here where she stole the spotlight with her first performance of Beethoven's '_Fur Elise'_.

"Alright everyone, take out your music sheets for Schumann's viola and piano." Mr. Matsudo announced as he raised his hands signaling his students to prepare themselves. Rin's hands were poised above the ivory keys, the viola students were poised gracefully waiting for the conductor to wave his baton.

It began; they were in perfect harmony as a result of months of practice. The music seemed to flow in the room. The tempo came in waves; it ebbed and flowed, taking the performers with it. Rin loved it, she loved everything about the music, and she never tired of it.

After club activities were over Rin stayed behind as usual to practice. Since she had no piano at home she was forced to stay behind and practice in school. She didn't mind actually she preferred to practice on this piano; it allowed her to get accustomed to it, thus making it easier for her to perform during recitals.

"Today, I think I'll play . . . _Alla Turca_." The song started with a fast tempo, it made her smile every time she played it since it was such a cheerful song.

Meanwhile on the tennis courts, Ryuzaki-sensei was addressing the tennis team.

"All right everyone tomorrow is our match against Hyotei so I want you to have a good rest for it. That's why practice finished early today. Good luck."

After sensei left everyone dispersed. After changing they all headed for home except for Fuji who had to take a small detour to the music room. Fuji paused in front of the door with his hand poised above the handle. The piano playing coming from inside the room was entrancing, not a single note was missed, and it was smooth and beautiful. Finally he entered the room silently, the sight that was before him made his heart skip a beat.

The piano was place sideways so the girl playing couldn't see the intruder. Fuji had a perfect view of her profile; the look on her face was enchanting while she played. He couldn't resist, he took out his camera, positioned it and took a snapshot of the scene.

The sound of the click startled Rin, forcing her out of her piano filled world. "Hey!" she rose from the bench and marched toward the intruder, "what do you think you're doing in here? Was that a click from a camera?"

Fuji continued to smile as he reached into his bag and handed her a piece of paper.

Rin had her finger practically shoved into his nose before she realized he was handing her something. "I believe you dropped this at the tennis courts the other day." The sound of his voice sent shivers down her back she almost didn't hear what he said.

"Dropped . . .?" she backed away slightly and stared down into his hand. Taking it gently out of his hand she was still slightly disoriented, once she realized what she was holding she squealed with joy.

"My missing music sheet!" she was overflowing with such joy, she jumped and hugged him. "Oh thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me."

Fuji was stunned at the reaction, she was still latching on to him squealing with joy, "Erm, miss, not that I'm complaining but you're holding me too tightly."

Jumping away from him, face flushed and bowing deeply, "I . . . I'm s-s-sorry." Eyes wide she stared at her feet. _Gyaaaa he must think I'm a psycho. _

Fuji chuckled, "That's okay." Then he turned to a slightly serious tone, "however I was wondering if you could play that piece."

Snapping out of her inner thoughts she looked up at him with an expression similar to a child that had just been given candy, "with pleasure." Heading over to the bench she placed the music sheet on the stand and looked up at Fuji, "this private concert is going to cost you."

"Eh?" Fuji looked stunned.

Rin smiled, "I'll play it if you tell me your name."

Fuji returned her smile "isn't it polite to say your name before asking for others'?"

"Rin Tanami I'm a senior. You're turn."

"Fuji Syusuke I'm a senior too, pleased to meet you." He bowed.

"Well Fuji-kun, have a seat." She indicated the space next to her on the bench.

Fuji hesitated, "wouldn't I get in your way?"

She shook her head and smiled, "Don't worry about it; you won't get in my way." She took the right side as he sat on the left.

"Comfortable?" after she received his nod of confirmation she began.

Her hands slid up and down the piano several times and on the final run she softened her hands so that the volume was being brought down. Suddenly she was putting more power behind her fingers and the sound was more forceful. Then she continued her ride up and down the ivory with decreasing volume and tempo lingering on every other note.

Then her hand focused on the deep keys to the left altering between fast and slow, soft and hard. Fuji couldn't take his eyes off her, she was so focused on the music it was as if she was in world of her own, her movements we sure and precise.

Before Fuji noticed it her playing switched and now she was focusing on the right side of the piano, and she had to lean over him to get to it. But that didn't disrupt her playing at all.

But it sure disrupted Fuji's thoughts. He was no longer hearing the music; his head was filled with the scent of her. _Gardenias_. Shocked by his own thought he shook his head to clear it. _Where did that come from? _He shook his head again and forced himself to focus on the song.

The song had taken on a more powerful tempo then just as suddenly turned soft, repeating the routine on several notes until it ended with a fading note.

* * *

**To Be Continued . . .**

**I know this chapter may seem short, but it wasn't that way when it was on my microsoft word, then again they may have seemed longer to me cuz i made the font bigger and the spacing larger . Oh well, hope you enjoyed they story, R&R plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Of Tennis.**

**A/N: Yay! I uploaded early! enjoy the chapter, oh i'll be uploading the next chapter in a day or two cuz it might take me a while to upload later due to ever-stinky life. Here it is . . . **

**OOOOHHHHH and a major side note this chapter containes major spoilers.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"So what do you think?"

"You're really good, how long have you been playing?"

"I've been playing the piano ever since I was nine. What about you how long have you been playing tennis?"

Fuji leaned back reminiscing the times he played with his brother, "For as long as I can remember my whole life is about tennis. It's a great sport you should come watch us tomorrow."

Rin was taken aback by his offer; truth to be told so was he. She quickly recovered, "I'll go, but if even one ball comes flying my way, I'm outta there." Strangely he felt slightly more than glad that she might be there _why? You don't even know her. What's happening to me?_

Rising and collecting his bag he looked at her questioningly, "aren't you going home?"

"Not yet, I still have to practice a new piece by Mozart. It's okay if you want to leave, don't worry about me." She said as she reached into her portfolio to get the music sheet.

"Bye, then." Remembering something he turned around, "be at the tournament courts by 10 am." Then he went out the door and shut it behind him. _It shouldn't matter if she comes or not. _But somehow it did.

Back at the music room Rin was panicking, "oh my God. Why did I say I'd go? I'm disaster magnet when it comes to tennis, everything seems to fall, break, or malfunction around me. Kyaaaa, every time I pass near the tennis courts a ball seems to hit me out of nowhere." She looked down at her clawed hands, eyes comically wide, "what if it's a tournament for tennis, filled with courts." She slumped down on the bench, "but I have to go, I promised Fuji-kun." Banging her head against the piano keys she chanted, "You fool. You idiot."

Later she returned home earlier than usual, "wow you're home early." Her mother greeted her at the door with a gentle smile and a hug.

"For some reason I didn't feel like practicing." She said sullenly. As she went to the kitchen, heaped up a plate of food then went up to her room. After hours of sulking she picked out her clothes for tomorrow, set her alarm and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next day she was up and ready to go by 9. "Damn I'm an hour early, oh well I'll just head out now." She went to the living room where her mother was watching T.V and kissed her cheek, "I'm going now. Do you need anything?"

"Just take care of yourself. Have fun okay."

"I'll try." She yelled back as she headed out the door. By 9:30 she had arrived at the place where the tournament was held. She didn't know anyone there but she was able to locate the team from their Seigaku jersey. "Good morning."

"Hey you're that girl Kikumaru-senpai hit the other day." A spiky haired boy said cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get revenge, by breaking Kikumaru-kun's arms." She said sweetly. At everyone's shocked looks and Kikumaru's horrified face she burst out laughing, "Just kidding, I came to support the team."

"I asked her to come. Everyone this is Rin Tanami, she plays the piano at our school orchestra." After everyone introduced themselves Fuji turned to her and said, "Thank you for coming, I hope you enjoy today's matches." He was smiling sweetly.

"No problem." She smiled back then mumbled, "I just hope nothing bad happens."

"What was that?"

"No, it was nothing."

"_20 minutes until the end of player registration_." The announcer said.

"He's late . . . Oishi." Inui said as he stared at the clock.

"Is he lost or something?" Kikumaru said with his hands behind his head.

"That can't be it since the tournament was held here last year too."

_Oh no the jinx has begun. I knew I shouldn't have come. _Rin started panicking.

"Are you okay, Tanami-san?" Momoshiro asked.

Rin was startled out of her reverie, "Eh? I'm fine; I just need to get something to drink." She rushed off before he could say anything. Standing near the vending machine Rin argued with herself. _But wait, this can't be your fault, it's not like you know the guy to actually jinx him. Besides you're not that much of a bad luck charm, just think positive and it'll all be over soon._

By the time she was back everything was resolved. As it turned out Oishi was helping a woman who is about to give birth and his wrist was injured so Momoshiro was his replacement. Rin sighed with relief that it was all sorted out.

As the games progressed Rin got more and more into the matches. So far the doubles two, Kikumaru-Momoshiro pair, won with 6-4. Doubles one, Inui-Kaido pair, lost 6-3. Singles three, Kabaji-Kawamura, was a duce. Finally it was Fuji's turn to play against Jirou from Hyotei.

"Fuji-kun." Rin called out, "show me why you're called a tennis prodigy."

Fuji simply chuckled and raised his racket to say that he got the message. It was his serve. "Just have to play with all you've got, huh?" he mumbled as he prepared to serve. He made the ball spin as he gave an underhanded serve, "that shot is about to disappear." And it did.

To the surprise of all especially Jirou who hit thin air. "Did it disappear?" Fuji asked. He won his first game using that serve, however Jirou wasn't upset about it in fact he actually seemed to be excited.

During Jirou's service game Rin was stunned. Not only did Fuji stop smiling his eyes were open too. _My gosh, he has beautiful eyes, the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. He looks really handsome when he's serious._

Rin discovered another interesting fact when the game count reached 3-1 with Fuji in the lead. She overheard a boy talking to Ryoma and he has said that he was Fuji's brother.

"Excuse me." She approached the boy. "Are you really Fuji's brother?" for some reason he got a little angry

"Yeah." He said irately

"What's your name?" the question seemed to stun him.

"Fuji Yuuta."

"Would you mind if I called you Yuuta-kun? I don't want to confuse you for your brother." She said cheerfully. Now he really looked stunned.

Yuuta stared at the girl; no one had ever cared to tell the difference between him and his brother, they usually called him Fuji Syusuke's brother. "Who are you? How do you know Fuji?"

She held out her hand "I'm Rin Tanami; I'm a friend of Fuji-kun."

Taking her hand he said, "Brother is lucky to have someone like you."

The game ended with Fuji winning 6-1. "So what do you think?" Fuji asked Rin after he sat next to her.

She crossed her arms, closed her eyes and frowned trying to appear like she was seriously thinking it through. "I guess I misjudged tennis, it's not all about hard balls holding a grudge against me." Opening her eyes she looked at Fuji with excitement, "you were amazing, I discovered two things about you in this game."

Holding up one finger she said "one, you have a brother called Yuuta."

"You met Yuuta?" he was slightly surprised.

"Yes, and he seems to have issues with being referred to as 'Fuji's brother'." She gave him a sidelong glance.

Fuji's smile slipped a little. She continued "I could tell cuz when I asked him if he was you're bro he looked like he wanted to chomp my head off."

Fuji chuckled, "what's the second thing?"

"You have beautiful eyes." Rin's mouth clamped shut and her eyes flew wide open. Rin was shocked with herself; her face became as red as a tomato. _But it's true, he does have lovely eyes._ "I-I-I-I'm going to go get a drink." She bolted out of her seat and practically flew over the stairs in her haste to get away from him.

Near the vending machines Rin was banging her head against a wall. "Curse my truthful ways. I blame mom." Her phone rang, speak of the devil. "Hi mom."

"Thank goodness, sweetheart where are you?" she seemed panicked.

Her mother's tone terrified her. A million scenarios flew threw her head. "Mom I'm still at the tennis courts. Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Wrong!" Rin heard her mother take a deep breath then say calmly. "Sweetheart. . ." Her voice shook, "you've been accepted at the Munich Piano Program in Germany."

Rin couldn't believe her ears; she had applied for the program months ago. Mr. Matsudo had told her that they hadn't replied. She heard her mother continue, "Apparently the reply for acceptance was delivered a month ago but one of the students had stuffed it into one of his music folders." Her mother paused, "the letter was opened when he found it, this was done on purpose but he doesn't know who did it."

Rin nodded her head glaring at the wall, "I have a pretty good idea who it was." _It's definitely Yuri; I'm going to kill her. _"So mom, when do I have to leave?"

"Well sweetie, you have to come home as soon as possible so you can take your papers and go to the German embassy and pick up your visa. The process is going to take about a day or two."

"Mom, how much time do I have to get ready?" her heart pounded in her ears.

"Three days." her mother continued on a more cheerful note, "Plus you could bring someone to look after you. But you're going to have to take one of your friends since your brothers are too young, you're sister Mai has college entrance exams and Sunako has college midterms." She sighed, "I can't leave your brothers and sisters alone for so long."

Rin smiled softly, "I'll be fine. I'll find someone to go with me. Could you give me some time to get home I want to finish watching the tennis matches."

"Okay kitten, just be home before dark." Her mother sent her a kiss over the phone.

"I will, bye mom." She hung up the phone. "Who could possibly come with me? I have no friends." She was completely anti-social; she spent most of her time playing the piano. She pondered for a while then it came to her. She walked back to the courts. There he was sitting right where she left him. The match hadn't started yet.

"Hey there, Fuji-kun."

* * *

**To Be Continued . . .**

**so how was it so far? R&R plz!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Of Tennis.**

**A/N: And they're off . . . dang this is one early upload, Tezuka is in this chapter so if he appeares to be out of character in any way plz tell me, same goes for Fuji. Thank you for sricking with me this far. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"I never thought I was going to have to send two of you to Germany." Ryuzaki-sensei sighed. They were at the airport waiting to see Tezuka and Fuji off.

"We'll miss you both, but at least Fuji isn't going there for medical reasons." Oishi said humorously. During Hyotei's Atobe-Tezuka match Tezuka hurt his shoulder badly and a medical facility in Germany was recommended by a tennis coach Ryuzaki-sensei knew. "How long is this program thing?"

"Don't worry it's only for a week." Rin came up behind Oishi, "he'll be back before the Jyousei match. As for practice, don't worry the hotel where I'm assigned is five-star with all the facilities you can think of."

Oishi stared at her, "how can you be so sure."

Rin shrugged, "it's a top notch program that takes excellent care of its candidates. Here, look at this." She handed him a brochure.

Oishi eyes widened as he read the brochure, "You actually get to perform on stage? She's right about the hotel." Handing her back the brochure he said, "Good luck then."

"Thank you," she grinned as she turned around hooking both her arms around one of each of her travel companions as she dragged them on. "Let's go you two; we have to get our luggage in, check out the stores, libraries. . ." her voice faded off as they went past the security check.

At the duty free shopping area Tezuka's irritation was obvious on his frowning face. Rin was darting from shop to shop, mostly shoe stores. "Awe, cheer up Tezuka-kun, we've got two more hours to kill." At that Tezuka sweat dropped. Two whole hours of shopping did not sit well with him.

Turning on his heel Tezuka headed for the waiting area, "don't wander too long"

Rin waved at his retreating back. "Where do you think you're going?"

Fuji froze on the spot, he was hoping she wouldn't notice him leaving, "I thought I might keep him company."

Hands on hips she glared at him before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the next shoe store. "You're not getting away that easy."

An hour and a half later Fuji and Rin met up with Tezuka in the waiting lobby. Fuji was looking haggard and worn down as he slumped into the seat next to Tezuka whereas Rin was glowing as she went off to get them some drinks.

"Have fun?"

"I've never seen so many shoes in my life." Fuji straightened in his seat when Rin handed him and Tezuka their drinks. They both thanked her.

Rin nudged Fuji as she sat next to him, "just be happy we aren't headed for Milan."

Fuji chuckled. _I don't want to think about what might have happened. _They went to every shop there was, Rin tried on many shoes but came out without a single purchase, and she had even made two salesmen cry. He gulped, this girl can be scary.

Finally it was time to board the plane. Fuji and Tezuka moved aside to let Rin go first, once the attendant checked her visa she handed it back to Rin along with a sheet of music and a box.

"What's this?" Rin asked the attendant.

"We were informed to give these to you to practice on the plane." She smiled at Rin.

Rin gawked at her. "On the plane, but how?" the attendant pointed at the box. Opening the box she found a strange role of . . . something. Not wanting to hold up the line she moved along. Once on the plane and seated she opened the box again and took out what's inside and unfurled it.

"They look just like the keys on a piano." Fuji said. He was sitting to her right side while Tezuka was seated to her left at the window. The seats they were assigned to looked strange. The foldable tables in front of them seemed too wide.

"How do you play this thing?" she scrutinized it a while before figuring out that the strange fist sized box attached to the end of the keys was the battery and on switch.

"Wait." Tezuka said as he unfolded the table in front of him and asked Rin and Fuji to do the same. Once they were all opened they made one long table big enough for Rin to place her portable piano on it and play comfortably.

"Cool." Rin took out the music sheets and flipped through them. Her eyes scanned the contents. "This is an eight minute piece." She returned to the front 

page where she the title. '_Mozart's Rondo in A major_.' Beneath the title was a note, 'To be played upon arrival.' "What the heck does that mean?"

"Found you"

"Eh? Who are you?" Rin looked up and saw a boy about her age. He was blond with blue eyes. He combed back his hair with his hand as he smiled devilishly. _Whoa, he's cute._

"My name is Ranmaru Takeshi." He leaned over Fuji as he winked at Rin, "But you can call me Ran-chan." As he straightened he said, "I'm another candidate for the Munich Piano Program."

"I'm Rin Tanami, pleased to meet you." She held out her hand he took it and kissed it. Fuji frowned slightly. "Would you happen to know what they mean by 'to be played upon arrival'?"

Ranmaru laughed, "I can see this is your first time." Taking a deep breath, "Every year, when the program chooses its candidates it gives them a piece when they reach the plane, which they have to practice then perform the moment they arrive at the academy. Then they decide which level course is best for the candidate. " He blew her a kiss as he walked back to his seat, "see you later beautiful, I have to practice my own piece."

Fuji glared at his retreating back. That guy was getting on his nerves. He didn't know why he didn't like Ranmaru, he just didn't. Fuji's glare barely lasted a second before his usual smile was back.

Tezuka was the only one that noticed Fuji's frown and he raised an eyebrow at that. Fuji rarely frowned and usually when he did, it was for a good reason.

During the flight Rin was continuously practicing the piece over and over again, every time she played it she got better and better. Tezuka spent his time reading while Fuji sat quietly fighting with himself. _It's not like he did anything wrong, I have no reason to hate him. _He glanced back at where Ranmaru was sitting, _there's something about him that I don't trust. _Glancing back at Rin he thought _it's not because he was flirting outrageously with her. It can't be because of that. _

In that instant Ranmaru came over, "hey Tanami-san, why don't you come practice with me?" he was smiling devilishly again.

Rin hesitated as she looked at Tezuka, who simply shrugged. Then she looked at Fuji and for the first time in her life saw him frowning, his frown was directed at Ranmaru. "Erm, I don't know, I. . ."

"Oh come on. I'll tell you about the course placement and all you need to know about the program." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, alright then." She gathered her piano and sheets before she followed Ranmaru. She looked over her shoulder to see Fuji and he was still frowning but this time it was directed at her. _What's his problem? What the heck is he mad at me for? That idiot._

"What's the matter Fuji?" Tezuka calmly asked Fuji as he set his book down.

"It's nothing." He glanced back at where Rin was, his frown deepened as he saw Ranmaru continue to flirt with her. He felt like he wanted to grab her and get her back in her seat.

Tezuka followed Fuji's line of vision, "You're angry at her?"

Fuji's head snapped back to Tezuka, "No, I'm just . . ." his voice trailed off.

"Mad at that Ranmaru boy."

Fuji's fists clenched as he frowned at his lap. "There's something about him that's just not quite right."

"He's flirting with Rin."

Fuji's head snapped back to Tezuka, his blue eyes showed shock. Tezuka had opened his book and was reading again, "Don't let your guard down." He told Fuji his eyes still on the book.

* * *

**To Be Continued . . .**

**Bwahahahaha, in the next chapter they get to germany, what will Fujikins do? o.O' **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, I just wanna own Fuji Syusuke but i don't X**

**A/N: Hi again, so far so good I thought it might take me longer to get this chapter updated but it didn't, thank God. Enjoy all!**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

At the airport parking lot there were two cars waiting, one to take Tezuka to the rehabilitation center the other was to take Rin, Fuji, and Ranmaru to the hotel.

Before they parted Fuji and Tezuka had a short talk. "Take care of yourself captain."

"Yeah." Tezuka glanced in the direction of Rin before returning to meet Fuji's closed eyes, "you too."

Fuji laughed a little, "I'll be fine, I'll come visit whenever I can." Moments later each of them was in their own car headed for their own destinations.

In the car heading for the hotel Fuji deliberately sat between Rin and Ranmaru. In the front seat sat Ranmaur's older brother Kanji who was the absolute opposite of his younger brother. He didn't like to talk much. Fuji liked him.

Finally when they reached the hotel two escorts were waiting for Rin and Ranmaru. The candidates were told that they have only two hours to freshen up before they had to perform in front of the judges.

Rin groaned, "I'm so tired." Turning to Fuji, "Come on lets go get our room keys." Once they reached the check-in, the man behind the desk glanced at her from beneath at his nose.

"How may I help you?"

"Reservations for Rin Tanami from the Munich Piano Program."

"Ah yes, here you are." He handed her one card key.

"There must be some mistake you only gave me one card key. What about my companion?" she indicated Fuji.

"Don't worry it's a two bedroom suit. Enjoy your stay at our hotel."

"But . . . I . . . fine." When she saw that the man wasn't paying any attention to her she turned back to Fuji, "if we're staying in the same suit we need to put down some ground rules." Her shoulders slumped down, "which we can put after I take a hot bath and get a hot meal."

"Finally, room 1012." Rin slid the card key into the slot. As the door opened her eyes widened. It was like an apartment with a kitchen which was open to the living room which had a leather couch in front of a plasma flat screen and all the electrical 

appliances that go with it, there even was a piano. "This is so cool." She ran into every room, they were all luxurious. "Okay, each bedroom has its own bathroom so that's a relief." She said form inside one of the rooms. Walking back to the living room where Fuji was she said, "Both rooms are the same except one has a full length mirror so I'm taking that one." She pointed to the door that was to her right. Her room was right next to the kitchen while his room was facing hers.

"I don't mind." Fuji headed to his room. An hour later they were both bathed and fed. "How are you feeling?"

Rin sighed, "Nervous, tired, and sleepy." She headed towards the piano where she had set up her music sheets and began to practice. She played it three times before she was satisfied then went into her room to prepare herself for the judges.

When she came out Fuji was in the kitchen drinking a soda. His breath caught in his throat. She was wearing a small, buttoned down ivory blazer that hugged her waist. A black pencil shaped skirt that came to her knees showed off petit but elegant legs, to give her height she wore black stiletto sandals which made her legs look even more beautiful. Her hair was tied into a chignon and she had left two strands of hair fall to frame her face, she wore small pearl earrings and a matching necklace.

"How do I look?" she twirled in front of Fuji. No answer. "You're right it looks more like a suit. I'll go change."

Fuji tried to shake himself out of his trance. He smiled his usual smile "No, you look fine." _Really fine._

"Just fine?" she raised one eyebrow before she looked at her watch. "Kya!" she grabbed her music sheet, "I guess 'fine' will have to do, I have only ten minutes left. Bye!" she dashed out the door and slammed it behind her.

Back in the room Fuji exhaled a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. He headed towards his room and changed into a sports' suit.

Meanwhile Rin reached her escort and Ranmaru had arrived the same time she did. He gawked openly at her, "You look really good." He stared at her legs, "for a short person you sure do have great legs."

One of the escorts coughed, "we need to leave now." A few minutes later they reached the academy. It was very close to the hotel.

In the waiting room Ranmaru noticed Rin shaking. He took hold of her hand. "Don't worry you'll be fine, I've heard you play, you're good."

"Thank you Takeshi-kun." She smiled at him.

"I already told you," Ranmaru said playfully as he tapped her nose with is finger; "you can call me Ran-chan."

"Ranmaru Takeshi." A tall man wearing glasses and a black suit called out, "are you ready?"

Ranmaru grinned and winked at her before he went into the audition room. "Good luck, Ran-Chan." She whispered to herself.

It was ten minutes before Ranmaru came back. "Whoa, judges are tough this year." When he saw the horrified look on Rin's face he laughed and gave her thumbs up. "Made it."

Rin jumped up and grabbed the front of his shirt and started shaking him, "you scared the crap out of me."

His head was swinging back and forth but he was laughing, "Were you worried about me?" when she stopped shaking him he put his hands on her waist, grinned and gave her a wink.

Her eyes flared in anger, she opened her mouth to shout something obscene at him just as the black suited man came back, "Rin Tanami."

In her shock Rin had shoved Ranmaru a bit too hard, he landed on his butt. The man raised an eyebrow, "are you ready?"

Rin stiffened then straightened out her appearance before she headed for the audition room.

"Tanami-san," Ranmaru called out from behind her. When she turned to him he pointed to one of the seats, "aren't you forgetting something?" Her music sheets. He rose off the ground chuckling as she grabbed the papers blushing furiously. Once the door closed behind her Ranmaru chuckled again as he rubbed his behind, "that girl is stronger than she appears."

Rin bowed to the judges, they were two women and the tall black suit guy. "I'm Rin Tanami from Seishun Gakuen in Japan."

The judges bowed their heads in greeting. One of the women gestured to the nearby piano, "you may begin."

Rin set up her sheets in front of her. Taking a deep breath she started playing. Once her fingers touched the keys she forgot her nervousness and entered her own world. She closed her eyes and felt the music flow through her whole body before it exploded from her fingers. It was a calm piece, increasing its pace sometimes and slowing down in others.

Eight minutes passed and Rin felt like they had passed in a second. When she was done she looked at the judges whose faces revealed nothing.

"That was very good." Said the man as he adjusted his glasses, "Now we'd like you to play a piece of your choice, take your time in choosing."

Rin panicked, she didn't have any of her music sheets. Suddenly Fuji's face popped into her mind and _Fantasie Impromptu_ flowed through her head. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes keeping Fuji in her mind, her fingers moved of their own accord. It was like Fuji's face was her music sheet. _In fact_, she thought, _it's as if this piece is describing who he is, it's talking about Fuji._ She smiled as she remembered his sweet smile and gentle face when he was with others. Then she remembered the intensity of his azure eyes as he played tennis.

The song ended, Rin opened her eyes and looked at the judges. All of them were gawking at her, mouths open. "Such intensity" said one of the women. "The passion that you played with is unbelievable." The other woman said. The man cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, "considering the results of your performance you will be placed in the advanced class for piano soloists. Here is your schedule." He handed her a piece of paper. "Tardiness will not be overlooked, dress well and come prepared for each course."

"Before the week is over we shall decide who will perform on one of Munich's most prestigious theaters. Scouts for music schools and colleges will be there. Only three from each class will be chosen, however if you are in the top five you will another chance and come back here next year" One of the women said, "Our criteria for choosing these people is based upon more than just playing well so be prepared." Gesturing to the door she said, "You may leave."

Rin bowed and thanked them before leaving the room. She felt like she was floating, she couldn't wait to tell Fuji.

* * *

**To Be Continued . . .**

**R&R plz, i'll try and update in the next few days.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**A/N: Here's chapter 6 i like this chapter i couldn't wait to update it so here it is, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Since he didn't know any German Fuji was forced to wander around till he finally found the tennis courts. There were indoor courts and outdoor courts, Fuji chose to go to the outdoor courts there were very few people on the courts so it wasn't hard for Fuji to find an empty place with a ball launcher.

"Hey there," A pretty red headed girl with sullen grey eyes called out to Fuji. Finally, someone who spoke a language he knew.

He smiled at the girl, "hello."

"Care to play a match against me? Nobody wants to play against me since I'm a girl." She glared at the tennis courts over her shoulder. "Tch, jackasses." she returned her gaze to Fuji. "So?"

Fuji continued to smile, "Sure." He followed her to one of the open courts, unlike the courts in his school these courts had no fences to prevent balls from flying away. Already there was a judge waiting in the seat.

"Ah, Sophia, you found another victim." The referee said from his seat.

"Just shut up and judge Vincent." She glared at him. "I'm Sophia." She told Fuji as they both approached the net.

"I'm Fuji Syusuke, let's have a good match." They shook hands before they returned to their positions.

"One set match, Sophia to serve." Vincent called out.

Her first serve went right past Fuji's face. He stared at the ball, "Don't underestimate me because I'm a girl." She called out to him. Fuji just smiled with his eyes gently closed.

Sophia's anger flared, she tossed the ball. _I'll wipe that smile off your face. _To her astonishment Fuji returned her serve easily. She was so shocked she barely returned the ball. The game went on with Fuji being able to take easy points after rallying.

Game count was 3-0 so far and Sophia was leaning over hands on her knees panting. She raised her head and glared at Fuji who was still smiling, _he's toying with me. _She raised herself and pointed her racket at Fuji, "next game is mine." Fuji's reply was to simply widen his smile to show his teeth.

Fifteen minutes later Sophia was finally able to take from him two games. She smiled smugly at Fuji, "I told you not to underestimate me."

Meanwhile Rin climbed out of the car and ran straight to the suit she and Fuji shared, he wasn't there. After asking around, she was told that he was in the tennis courts. Finally at the courts she began searching in every court until she spotted his light brown hair. "Fuji-kun!" she called out as she ran to reach him.

Rin's jinx around the tennis courts finally caught up to her. A ball flew past her face causing her to jump back and cry out in shock. She took a step back and stepped on a tennis ball causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards.

Hearing his name Fuji got distracted and Sophia managed to get a point, earning her another game. Fuji looked around for who had called him and spotted Rin running towards him just as a stray ball was heading towards her. His body simply reacted as he dropped his racket and ran to her when he saw she was falling, catching her in the nick of time.

Rin clenched her eyes shut waiting for her body to hit the hard floor but it didn't. Instead she felt strong arms lifting her off her feet. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Fuji's face hovering over hers. "Are you alright?"

Her body tingled where he touched her, she felt warm and protected, and he smelled nice too. Her face flushed with embarrassment all she could do was nod.

Fuji set her back on her feet again. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

Rin forgot all about her little mishap and became excited again, "I was accepted and they put me in the highest level course." She took Fuji's hands in hers, "thank you." She smiled at him tenderly.

Fuji's heart was beating fast; the way she was looking at him made his stomach flutter. He smiled as he said "for what? I didn't do anything."

"Excuse me we were in the middle of a match." Rin looked over Fuji's shoulder and was shocked to see a stunning red head glaring at her. The girl grabbed Fuji's arm and dragged him back to the court, "you can rendezvous with your girlfriend later."

Rin was infuriated she grabbed onto Fuji's other arm and pulled him to her, "first of all I'm not his girlfriend, and second, we were still talking you ill-mannered girl."

Sophia pulled Fuji back to her, "ill-mannered? You should talk; you're the one who interrupted our game."

Rin pulled on Fuji's arm, "I had something important to tell him."

Soon the girls were playing tug-o-war with Fuji stuck in the middle. Vincent who couldn't bear watching the poor guy suffer anymore decided to step in. "girls, girls. Can't you see Fuji is in pain?" he stepped back when the girls glared daggers at him.

However they both looked at Fuji. His eyes were clenched shut his mouth twisted in agony. They both let go at the same time and apologized. Fuji flexed his shoulders and smiled, "no harm done." Turning to Sophia told her to return to the court and wait for a moment while he talked to Rin.

"Tch! Fine but don't take too long." She turned and left them alone.

Rin looked at Fuji apologetically, "I'm so sorry about that. Well anyway I'll make it quick, Ran-Chan was accepted too but he's one level lower."

Fuji frowned, "Ran-Chan?"

"Ranmaru-kun." She smiled enthusiastically. Fuji' frown deepened into a scowl _since when did they get so familiar._ "Well that's all; you can go back to your game now."

When Fuji walked back to the game Rin didn't go back to the room, she actually followed him to watch his game. The game didn't take long eventually Fuji won with 6-3. Rin smiled as she was about to hand him a towel but Sophia snatched it out of her hand and handed it to Fuji.

Rin glared at her, Sophia glared back, "like you said he isn't your boyfriend, right?" Rin's mouth fell open as she watched the slender red head walk away.

"Tanami-san?" Fuji's voice snapped her out of her reverie. He had already packed his things and was headed back to the lobby. "Coming?"

Rin shook her head to clear it, "Ah, yeah." Her shoulders slumped, "I really need some rest."

Back in the suit Rin and Fuji barley ate before each of them went to their respective rooms to sleep. No sooner had Fuji settled into his bed then someone knocked on the door of the suit. Rising he went to see who it was. Rin had opened her bedroom door and was about to get the main door, Fuji held up a hand and told her he would get it. She simply nodded and went back into her room.

Fuji opened the door and before him stood a grinning Ranmaru. "Yo . . ." Fuji shut the door in his face. Ranmaru knocked on the door incessantly forcing Fuji to 

open it again. "What was that for?" Ranmaru was trying to look over Fuji's shoulder, "Where's Tanami-san? I was hoping she could join me for dinner."

"She's asleep." Fuji shut the door in his face again and went back to sleep.

Rin was awake early the next day, she usually woke by 5am but today she woke at 6am. Since her class was at 8 she had two hours to kill. She headed for the kitchen, Fuji was still asleep. She opened the small fridge and found only sodas and candy. She ordered breakfast and after she was done eating decided to make use of those surround speakers. She slipped in a CD for the waltz and began twirling around with an imaginary partner.

Fuji woke to the sound of classical music and laughter. Looking at his watch he saw it was only 6:30am but he decided to get up anyway. Opening the door he saw Rin in her night robe dancing around the room and laughing. "Good morning."

Rin suddenly stopped dancing; a blush crept over her face, "good morning." Her blush deepened when she saw that Fuji was shirtless. Apparently he just realized that fact too and headed back to the room to put on a shirt.

Rin had ordered his breakfast while he was asleep. So he sat down and ate while she went to take a shower.

"What was that you were dancing?" he asked when she came out of her room wearing a knee length black jeans skirt and a light pink top. He was done eating and had put the waltz CD back in and pressed play.

"It's called the waltz."

Fuji held out his hand, "can you teach me?" His azure eyes gazed into brown ones, tilting his head slightly he smiled at her.

Rin felt a flush creep into her face at the thought of being so close to Fuji. She hesitated a moment before she nodded slightly and said, "sure. First you need to learn the steps." She stood beside him, "always keep in mind you right foot is always in while the left is out." She stepped forward with her right foot, "now when you bring your feet together lift yourself lightly." She demonstrated by lifting herself on her toes a slamm hight from the ground. "Try it."When he followed her instructions she said it was perfect.

Now she stood in front of him, she took one of his hands and put the other on her waist, her face was a strange shade of red and her heart was slamming so hard in her chest she thought it might explode out of her body. "Keep those steps in mind, don't look down. I'll lead for now." After a few minutes of Fuji stepping on her toes he finally got it. "Now you can lead, follow the tune."

Rin's heart was beating a wild tattoo as Fuji twirled her perfectly around the room holding her close to him. The song was fading out and Fuji dipped her slowly. The song was over but Fuji didn't let go, in fact he seemed to be leaning closer and closer. Her heart was pounding in her ears now. She closed her eyes gently; she could feel his breath on her lips.

Their lips had just made contact when the door knocked snapping them both back into reality. Fuji straightened Rin before he headed for the door.

"Good morning." Fuji slammed the door shut in Ranmaru's face. "Come on man, I'm starting to think you don't like me." Ranmaru's voice was muffled from behind the door. Fuji didn't open the door but looked at Rin who was standing in shock hand poised over her lips where he just kissed her. He went to his own room ignoring the knocks on the door.

The knocking door finally penetrated Rin's thoughts, she rushed to open it. "Good morning Ran-Chan." She managed a weak smile.

"Come on we have to get to class. It's already 7:30." He took her hand and dragged her out of the room she barely managed to grab her purse that she had put beside the door the other day and close the door behind her.

Back in Fuji's room he was taking a shower. His heart was still pounding furiously. He kissed her, he couldn't believe it. _She smelled so good_. He couldn't shake the memory of how she looked in his arms while they were waltzing. Getting out of the shower he changed into his sports gear hoping that some tennis would help him take his mind off the kiss.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**Kyaaaa!! their first kiss . . .sort of. R&R plz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**A/N:** Soooo sorry it took me so long to update but I had exams and my sister finally decided to beta my story, as you can tell from the reviews she left me. As always my punctuation sux but not this chapter**.** FROM NOW ON I PRESENT YOU WITH** . . . **_**GOOD PUNCTUATION!!** _**R&R PLZ**

**I would like to thank biggest anime fan for being my beta reader, and for pestering me about my bad use of comas X(**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"Tanami, focus." The music teacher hit Rin upside the head with a music sheet she was holding.

"Sorry Maria-sensei." Rin's teacher was one of the judges she'd performed for. She was a petit woman with a head full of curly raven hair. Rin shook her head and attempted to play the piece assigned to her again. Finally, after a few attempts Rin got the song right. Five hours later the students were allowed to leave, however they each had to practice a short piece. Rin's was called _Chopin's prelude in C minor_.

Rin met up with Ranmaru at the gates. "So how was your first class?" he asked. They were walking to the hotel since it was close to the academy.

"It was strange at first. I mean, what's up with those finger exercises?" Rin demonstrated the exercise.

Ranmaru laughed. "It's kind of like warm-ups for your fingers. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's up with Fuji? This morning he seemed angrier when he slammed the door in my face than when he did yesterday." He slanted his head and gave her a questioning glance.

Rin blushed when she remembered. "It's nothing. You just showed up at the wrong time, that's all."

Ranmaru suddenly stopped and grabbed her shoulders. "No way, he was doing _that_." His eyes were comically wide and he seemed to be devastated as he shook her.

Rin hit him upside the head with her purse. "You idiot! We did no such thing, we just kissed." She slapped a hand over her mouth and hit him upside the head again.

Ranmaru grabbed her shoulders again as he cried out dramatically. "No way, I wanted to do that." At her cry of indignation he wiggled his eyebrows and gave her his famous devilish smile. "Want to kiss me? I promise I'll be better than Fuji."

Rin pelted Ranmaru with her purse. "You idiot, how could you suggest such a thing!?" Ranmaru just laughed as dodged most of her attacks. The rest of the walk 

to the hotel was spent in silence. Ranmaru's brow was furrowed, and he seemed to be upset but Rin didn't comment.

When they entered the lobby Fuji had just come out of the elevator and he was dressed casually. When Ranmaru spotted him he stopped in his tracks. He felt a little agitated that Fuji was able to steal a kiss from Rin before he could. He was the elegant ladies man, how could some jock steal a girl from him?

Rin was walking one second and the next she felt somebody grab her by the shoulders and turn her around. "Ranmaru-kun, what…?" She never managed to finish the sentence since Ranmaru's lips were plastered to hers.

Ranmaru ended the kiss with a loud smack. Glancing at Fuji, he gave him a smug smile. Then he turned on his heel, leaving a shaken Rin in his wake.

Rin couldn't believe what Ranmaru had just done; she was shaking with anger as she stared at Ranmaru's retreating back. She threw her purse at him with all her might. Her aim was true as it hit Ranmaru on the head with a force that caused him to fall face down. Rin marched over his back ignoring his muffled cry of pain as her weight pinned him down and picked up her purse. "Idiot." She said as she walked to the elevator.

She stopped dead. There, in front of the elevator stood Fuji, azure eyes wide open. They were filled with a mixture of shock, anger, and disappointment. He didn't say anything, but just walked past her and headed out the lobby's main door.

Not knowing what to do Rin simply kept on going to the suit. Once there she plopped down on the couch and reached for the TV remote, clicking it on. Instead of turning the TV on she had activated the stereo, which played the waltz CD. She clicked the power button to turn it off and headed for the piano, hoping some music would clear her mind. When that didn't work she decided to go to the restaurant and stuff herself with desserts.

Meanwhile, Fuji had arrived at the medical center and was told to wait since Tezuka was currently with his doctor. In the waiting room Fuji couldn't stop frowning; he couldn't shake the image of Ranmaru kissing Rin out of his head. _It's not like I'm her boyfriend. But…But what!?_

"Hello, Fuji." Tezuka came up behind him and held out his hand.

"Hello. You're looking good." Fuji took the extended hand. "So how have you been doing?"

"Good. You?" Tezuka raised an eyebrow as he noticed Fuji's smile slip a little.

"Okay." Fuji laughed gently when Tezuka continued to simply stare at him with his arms crossed. Fuji's smile was completely gone now. "I kissed Tanami-san."

Tezuka's cool mask slipped a little and his eyes showed a moment of shock before they turned blank again. Fuji didn't miss the slip and he laughed a little before his smile was replaced by a frown. "Ranmaru also kissed her in the lobby just before I got here."

Tezuka turned on his heel and started walking. Fuji followed him. "You're a tennis prodigy. You shouldn't let your guard down." That was the end of the subject and they spent hours talking about tennis and their upcoming match with Jyousei. By the time Fuji returned to the suit it was already dark and Rin was nowhere to be found. After changing into his shorts he settled down and was just about to fall asleep when he heard the suit door open. He cracked his bedroom door just to take a peek. Fuji saw Rin as she closed the door behind her and headed for the kitchen. She seemed exhausted as she sat on a kitchen stool and slumped over the counter.

Rin had spent a couple of hours in the restaurant playing around with a cheese cake. When she got bored of doing that she decided to go for a walk and got lost. It was hours before she finally found her way back. Her feet ached and she felt miserable.

She stayed drooping that way for a while before Fuji realized that she had fallen asleep. Sighing, he went to her. When he lifted her out of the stool she sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Burying her nose at the nape of his neck she took a deep breath and sighed as she snuggled closer to him.

Her breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine. Her bedroom door was already open so he only had to nudge it with his foot and entered the room, careful not to bump her head on the doorframe. Bracing one knee on the bed he tried to set her down gently. But Rin had other plans.

She refused to let him go, her fingers entwined behind his neck. When he tried to untangle them she moaned in protest and pulled him down to her. Fuji lost his footing and landed beside her on the bed. Rin continued on sleeping as if nothing had happened. Her fingers were no longer locked around his neck, but wrapped around his waist as she hugged and snuggled into him.

Fuji's heart was pounding in his ears the smell of gardenias surrounded him. Her softness pressed against him made his face heat up. He couldn't move without risking waking her up. He had no choice but to wait until she loosened her hold on him enough to let him escape. An hour later he couldn't keep his eyes open and Rin hadn't let go. Within moments of that he was fast asleep.

In her dreams Rin was wrapped in a warm blanket, and she snuggled deeper into it. It smelled so familiar, so musky and sweet. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this warm and cozy. She usually slept snuggled to a pillow but those hotel pillows sure were warm. She didn't want to wake up.

Her warm pillow sighed and stroked her back. Rin's eyes snapped open and she was staring at someone's bare chest. She didn't have to look up to guess who it was. She reached behind her back to lift one of his arms, then slowly lifted her upper body away from him. Once she raised herself on one of her elbows she looked down at Fuji.

He looked so peaceful. A lock of his hair had fallen on his nose and he was wiggling his nose in irritation. Rin covered her mouth to muffle her laugh. Reaching down with one finger she tucked the stray lock behind his ear. She looked at his face again. It returned to its initial tranquility. Her gaze wandered over his face: his lightly closed eyes, his nose, and finally her gaze rested on his lips. They looked so kissable right now.

_He's asleep. _Rin shook her head._ What are you thinking? He could wake up. _

_So make it quick._ She looked at the watch; it was only 6:30 am. her class begins at noon so…Rin leaned in and gently placed her lips on his.

Fuji's eyes snapped open. It wasn't a dream, Rin was actually kissing him. It didn't last long as Rin pulled back and saw that Fuji was wide awake and staring at her. He smiled gently. "looks like I've been taken advantage of."

If Rin's face wasn't red before it sure beat a tomato now. "I…no…I was…" she stopped stuttering long enough to realize that he was already out of the bed. "How did you even get into my bed?"

Fuji was already at the door. "You wouldn't let go of me." With that said he closed the door behind him.

Scratching her head she thought out loud, "Wouldn't let go of him? What's that supposed to mean?" Letting out a breath she collapsed backwards onto the bed. "At least he didn't make a big deal out of my kissing him in his sleep." She blushed at the memory. Then grabbed a pillow, stuffed her face into it and screamed.

* * *

**To Be Continued . . . **

* * *

**yay go good punctuation!! thank you biggest anime fan!! if you're a fan of inuyasha you should check out her story Sesshoumaru Sit which totally rox!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis cuz if I did Tezuka would be dead by now, jk.**

**A/N: **Once again a million thx to my beta reader biggest anime fan and a kajillion thanx to my reviwers and those who added me as a fave story or even on alert, thank you all!!

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Rin spent two days avoiding Fuji at all costs. She went to class regularly, ignored Ranmaru and spent a lot of time in the hotel's indoor pools.

It was the fifth day and today the academy was going to announce the ones who would perform on stage in front of many international university scouts. Each university will pick one student to receive a scholarship and attend its prestigious music programs. Rin was a nervous wreck; she couldn't stop pacing in front of the waiting room.

All the students from her course were there, each hoping that they would be chosen. From each course only three would be chosen out of twenty students. Finally the door opened and Mrs. Maria came out holding a paper in her hand. Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

Clearing her throat she announced, "This year was a good one. We had many promising candidates. Unfortunately only three can be chosen." She took a deep breath. "Those three are Anna from Austria, Bushra from Lebanon, and Giorgio from Italy."

Rin's heart sank when she didn't hear her name, but Mrs. Maria wasn't through yet. Clearing her throat again to get the attention of the students, she announced, "Even though many weren't chosen, most of you know that we choose two along with the top three to come back next year. And those two are Rin from Japan and Marko from Spain."

She might have made it to the top five but it wasn't good enough for Rin. All students excluding the top three were told that they no longer had classes but had to stay in Munich for two days to watch the performances. As for the top three, they would sleep in the academy dorms and practice day and night.

When Rin got to the hotel she headed straight for the restaurant, intending to order a huge banana split. There she saw Fuji and Sophia sitting together, having a good time.

For the past two days Rin had been doing her best to spend the least amount of time with Fuji and he knew that. He had spent those days either visiting with Tezuka or playing tennis with Sophia, who seemed to have taken a fancy to him. Usually after his matches with Sophia the loser invited the other for lunch, and the loser was always Sophia.

Sophia wasn't usually interested in boys since she dedicated most of her time to tennis and had no time for the latter. However, Fuji was a tennis player just like her, thus, they made a perfect match. So far Fuji hadn't responded to any of the moves she had made on him. _It couldn't possibly have anything to do with that shrimp of a girl. _She thought she was pretty enough. Who could resist a German girl with a figure like hers? She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she smiled flirtatiously at Fuji.

Rin had already decided to sit at a table far away, until she saw Sophia flirt shamelessly with Fuji. She headed straight for their table. "Hello." It was a square table and Fuji sat in front of Sophia, so she plopped down on one of the vacant chairs.

"Mind if I join you?" Rin smiled sweetly at Sophia who glared at her and said "yes." At the same time that Fuji said "no." the waiter came up to take her order,

"A large banana split with extra sauce, please."

"Is something wrong?" Fuji had noticed that every time she was upset she usually ordered sweets.

Rin's sweet smile completely vanished, replaced with a look of disappointment. "No, nothing's wrong." She relived the moment when the names were called and hers wasn't. Her look of disappointment was replaced with one of anger and it was directed at Fuji. _It's his entire fault, if I hadn't been so distracted by him I could have made it._ "You know what? There is something wrong." She leaned closer to him as her voice remained steady and filled with rage. "I wasn't in the top three, and do you know why?" she leaned in closer with every word.

Fuji was taken aback by her anger. He gave her a crooked, frightened smile. "Why?" If looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"Your kisses kept getting me distracted whenever I performed. Your face kept popping into my head every time I looked at any boy in my class. Ergo, it's entirely your fault." She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. Rin rose suddenly from her seat just as the waiter came with her dessert. Her shoulder tipped over the tray and it flew straight at Sophia and landed on her chest. Clamping a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing she marched back to the suit.

"Get back here." Sophia cried out in anger at Rin's retreating back. Looking over at Fuji's seat she saw that he had risen and was chasing after Rin. "Fuji-kun, where are you going?"

Pausing, he looked over his shoulder at Sophia with a silly grin on his face. "I'll take care of the expenses today," then continued on his way. Rin had already 

beaten him to the elevator and he had to wait for the next one. _I distracted her_ he thought merrily. The thought sent his heart racing.

Finally at the suite, Rin burst out laughing. "The look on her face was priceless." She was bent over and laughing hysterically when Fuji entered the room.

"Yo." Her laughter was silenced the moment she heard his voice. Looking at his face she saw that he was smiling. "Enjoying ourselves, are we?" He said, walking over to her.

Rin took a step back for every step he took forward. Glaring at him she said, "What are you smiling about? Stay away from me." She stopped moving back and stepped forward. "This is why I don't like to meet people. They distract me from my goal." She jabbed him in the chest with every word.

Fuji continued to smile. "Are you so easily distracted?" He tilted his head when she hesitated.

"Not always. But you're different." She continued to glare at him. On the other hand, Fuji's smile grew wider. "Stop smiling!"

"Why?"

"Because there's nothing to smile about." Her volume was rising, "I barely made it to the top five by the skin of my teeth." She pointed a finger at him accusingly Fuji froze in his place. Her glare was now mixed with disappointment and regret. "Next year I'll make it. Until then I want nothing to do with you." She lowered her head to hide her eyes. In a calmer voice she said, "for the rest of our stay here I want to keep our time together to the minimum." She headed towards her room and slammed the door behind her.

Staring at the recently slammed door Fuji felt as if his heart was ripped right out of his chest. Only moments ago, when Rin had said that his kisses had some effect on her, he felt like he was on cloud nine. But now, to discover that those kisses had caused her to lose one of the top three spots that she had wanted so badly caused him great pain. _Maybe it would be better if I stayed away._ His heart sank at the thought.

Back in her own room Rin buried her face in her hands and sobbed. _This is why I don't like to make friends. I need to stay away from Fuji to stay focused._ She repeated that in her mind over and over, trying to convince herself that what she did was for the best.

The following two days were hell for Rin. Without classes she had nothing to do, so she stayed in the suite and tried playing the piano, but she couldn't focus so she 

ended up spending most of her time in the pool. Since she was obligated to attend the performance she decided to take Tezuka along if he was interested, so she went to visit him at the facility he was in.

"Good morning, Tezuka-kun." Rin waved and smiled at him as she approached.

Tezuka was slightly stunned. When he was told he had a visitor he thought it would be Fuji. He never expected Rin. "Good morning."

"So how are you doing? Is your shoulder better?" she took a seat and stared up at him.

"I'm fine." He crossed his arms as he took a seat beside her.

"That's great." She hesitated a while before asking, "Would your doctors allow you to go to a piano concert?"

Taken aback by the sudden proposal he said, "Yes they would."

Rin beamed at him. "Would you like to attend the academy's performance tonight? I get to bring along one person with me."

Tezuka raised a brow. "Why don't you ask Fuji?"

Rin's smile slipped. She stared at her lap as she said, "you know how you always say not to let your guard down?" her eyes were full of determination when she looked back at Tezuka. "I won't let my guard down anymore."

Tezuka stared at her for a while before looking away. "What time?"

"It starts at six; I'll come pick you up at 5:45." Smiling at him, Rin rose as she said, "it's a black tie event. Well, I'll be going now to get ready. See you then."

Staring at her retreating back Tezuka thought, _what could have Fuji done to her? _He thought about calling him to ask but then decided it was none of his business. He headed for his room to get ready.

The event lasted two hours. Rin was stunned when she saw Ranmaru on stage. She had completely forgotten about him. He performed beautifully and Rin was happy for him. Later, when she had dropped Tezuka off and was back at the hotel she headed for the suite. She still hadn't packed her stuff and her plane was in the morning.

She opened the door to the suite quietly, hoping that Fuji was asleep. No such luck. He was watching a tennis match on TV. Not taking his eyes off the television he asked how her night was.

"It was fine." She headed for her room and hesitated with her door on the handle. "You should get some sleep, our plane is in the morning." When he didn't answer she looked over her shoulder. She was startled when she saw that he was standing behind her, staring at her intensely. He was smiling.

"You're worried about me." He smiled devilishly as he took a step closer and braced a hand over her head, leaning closer to her.

Unable to speak, all Rin could do was stare at him. His smile widened as he took her chin between thumb and forefinger and closed the distance between them.

His kiss was so gentle Rin felt her heart melt and her knees turn to jelly. She sighed against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. When it came to Fuji, apparently she had no control whatsoever. Her mind kept telling her to push him away but her body had other plans.

Fuji lost control when he felt her wrap her arms around him. Burying one hand in her hair and wrapping the other around her waist he deepened the kiss. Wanting to feel her whole body against him he pushed her against the door, pressing his body against hers, surrounding himself with her scent.

When Fuji pushed her against the door her back hit the door handle, which caused pain to shoot up her spine and penetrate her fuzzy brain. Twisting her head away from his kiss she pushed him away. Fuji immediately let go but he continued to stare at her with such intensity she thought she might pull him back to her and finish what he started. She shook the thought out of her head and went into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Fuji racked his hands through his hair. He had never lost control of himself like that. He looked at Rin's door, and was glad that she had stopped him; there was no telling how far he would have gone. Taking a deep breath he turned on his heel, turned off the TV and headed for his room to take a cold shower before he went to sleep.

* * *

**To Be Continued . . .**

Wooohoooo Go Fuji!!

I think Fuji may have been a little OOC, I'm not sure, plz tell me. **R&R PLZ!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**A/N:** Thank you biggest anime fan for being my beta reader. I hope you guys like this chapter cuz I had fun writing it!!

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"Welcome home, sweetheart," Rin's mother called out and opened her arms to her daughter. All her family was there at the airport: her two annoying brothers and her meddling sisters. Dropping her bags she ran into her mother's arms.

"I didn't make it, mom. I'm sorry," she said after she had hugged and kissed all her siblings; even when her brothers squirmed to get away.

Her mother gave her another hug. "That's okay. You can always try again next year."

A beautiful woman that appeared to be in her twenties approached Rin. "Hello."

Rin looked at her in confusion, then glanced at her mother questioningly. "Hello."

Holding out her hand the woman introduced herself. "I'm Yumiko Fuji. Syusuke's older sister. Thank you for taking care of my brother."

Rin shook her hand. "It was nothing." She was still in shock to find out that Fuji had an older gorgeous sister like her, the beauty gene seemes to run in the family. Rin watched Yumiko as the latter left the airport with Fuji, who simply waved at her in goodbye.

"He's cute," Sunako said as she looked at Fuji admiringly. Sunako was the oldest. She attended university and was studying to be a reporter.

Rin slapped her arm playfully. "Pervert! He's too young for you."

Mai, the second daughter who was a senior in high school nudged Sunako and gave Rin a sly look. "You like him, don't you?"

Hands on hips, Rin scoffed at them. "I do not." Both her sisters simply laughed and looked at her knowingly, seeing through her bluff. "Oh, shut up!" That only made them laugh harder.

On the other hand, Rin's brothers, Tennosuke and Ryo looked at each other and smiled. Being in the same school as Rin, they both knew how anti-social their sister was and decided it was about time it ended. It was high time their sister got a boyfriend, and already they were hatching a plan.

Next day at school Tennosuke and Ryo had asked around and found that Fuji Syusuke was a tennis prodigy. "Hey, there's a guy in my class who plays in Seigaku," Tennosuke, a freshman, said. He scratched his head. "Echizen, I think his name is." He snapped his fingers and looked at Ryo with gleaming eyes.

"I know that look. What are you scheming?" Ryo was a junior in Seigaku. He and Tennosuke were very close as brothers.

"There's this girl that always hangs around Echizen. It's obvious she likes him but she's too shy and sis is a sucker for this kind of stuff, so…" Tennosuke didn't have to finish the sentence when he saw his brother's eyes shine with mischief.

"Double date!" The both said at the same time.

Having been in Germany for a week Rin had missed out on a lot of school work, but her classmates had copied their notes for her, and today her bag was full of those copies. They were heavy. She was halfway out the building when she spotted her youngest brother Tennosuke leaning against the doorway, apparently waiting for her.

"Hey, sis," he called out cheerfully when he spotted her. He truly earned the title of the class clown, always so cheerful and hyper.

"What's up?" she asked as she lowered the heavy bag onto the floor with a grunt.

"You know some people in the tennis club, right?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Rin was becoming apprehensive. _What the heck is he up to?_

"Great! Here's the deal." Taking a deep breath he told her about a girl that likes a guy in his class, who happens to be a Seigaku regular, but the girl was too shy to ask him out and the guy too detached. "So I thought maybe you could help her out." Tennosuke shrugged.

Hands on hips, Rin started to think who the girl might be. "Shy? Does she have long pigtails?" She already knew who it was but wanted to make sure.

"Yes, and she's always hanging out with this loud basket case." Tennosuke made a gesture that said he thought she was crazy.

Rin laughed. "You mean Tomo-Chan. So the shy girl would be Sakuno." Finally, it hit her. "Echizen is in your class? No way! Do you get along?"

Tennosuke scoffed, "pigs will fly before we get along. That guy is too cold." Waving the subject off he got back to the main point: "So what are you going to do?" He looked at her expectantly.

Placing a finger on her lips, she pondered, "I could invite them both for ice-cream."

Tennosuke tossed his hands in the air. "What are they? Five! They need to go on a date." _Come on sis, make that noodle tick._

"I guess I could set them up by asking them to do some errands for me. And they can't refuse an order from a senpai." She said smuggly, happy with her plan.

_You missed!_ He wanted to strangle her. "That won't work; Echizen will mess it up, and he needs someone there to straighten him out when he does." _Come on, say 'double date' damn it._

After pondering for a while Rin clapped her hands as a revelation came to her. "Someone has to double date with them."

Tennosuke did a mental hallelujah. "That's perfect. how about you and that Fuji guy you took to Germany?" Before she could decline he said in a rush, "I'll go tell him about your plan." He was racing out of the building before she could stop him. It took her forever to get to double date. It was probably going to take her longer to figure out that she should take Fuji. Thus, Tennosuke had to take matters into his own hands.

Rin would have chased after her brother if she wasn't already late for her club activities, and the heavy bag. Not having any other choice, she dragged her bag to the music room. Finally when she was there she was greeted with applause from everyone in the room, except Yuri. Rin bowed to them, thanking them. Mr. Matsudo approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did well. No one in this school has ever made it to the top five. So thanks to you, next year they're going to improve our instruments and maybe give us a better room." Rin was speechless. And in all the excitement she completely forgot about her brother and the double date.

Meanwhile, Tennosuke finally reached the tennis courts. Looking around, he finally spotted Fuji on the courts doing some drills. Turning, Tennosuke headed for the old lady that appeared to be the coach. Bowing he said, "Excuse me sensei, I have a message for Fuji-senpai."

Ryuzaki-sensei looked at the boy then nodded. "I'll call him." Turning to the courts she shouted for Fuji to come. When he finally did she left them alone.

"You're one of Tanami-san's brothers. Is she okay?" Fuji looked at him with concern.

Tennosuke grinned, and pointing to himself he said, "My name is Tennosuke. But you can call me Ten." Hands behind his head he scrutinized Fuji. "You'll do." He said it with a satisfied smile.

Now Fuji was really confused. "What?" He raised an eyebrow when the kid just laughed.

"Long story short, you're double dating with Rin. Since you have a match tomorrow we'll make it the day after that." Ten laughed at the flustered expression on Fuji's face. "Just get Echizen prepared, too." having finished his mission, Tennosuke walked away.

_But I thought she wanted nothing to do with me. _Fuji's smile widened. _Looks like she changed her mind. _He paused for a moment and looked at Echizen and wondered why Rin would want them to double date with him and how he was going to convince him to come.

Two days later, on the fated day, Rin was absolutely clueless. It was the weekend so she didn't have her alarm on, however Ryo made sure she was up.

"What the heck are you still sleeping for?" Ryo shouted into a sleeping Rin's ear, shocking her out of her slumber.

Fully awake, Rin Jumped out of the bed and grabbed her brother's shirt and shook him. "It's the weekend! I have the right to sleep in," she screamed in his face, fully awake now.

"You have a date, remember?" Ryo had taken her by the shoulders and was the one doing the shaking now.

"I do not…" She froze. _Oh shit! _Rin pushed her brother out of her room and went to her closet. _Oh shit! That stupid Ten, I totally forgot about him! He set me up with Fuji so I could help Sakuno._ An hour later she was dressed and ready. She left her hair down and was wearing a sky blue, knee-length skirt, a black tank-top and black sandals. She was almost out the door when she realized she had no idea where to meet up with Fuji. "Ten!" she shouted.

Her brother's head popped in from the kitchen. "It wasn't me, I swear!" He looked at her, petrified.

"No, you idiot!" She couldn't help but laugh a little at his expression. "Where am I supposed to meet Fuji?"

Relieved that he wasn't being blamed for anything, Tennosuke stepped out into the hall. "You're supposed to pick up Sakuno-chan by the school, and then meet up with Fuji at Echizen's house." When he saw she was about to ask him where it was all he said was that Sakuno knew the way.

At the school gate Rin spotted Sakuno waiting nervously and she couldn't help but giggle a little. It was so obvious how much the younger girl liked Ryoma. She looked cute dressed in light pink, too. "Good morning Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno smiled at Rin. "Good morning, Tanami-senpai."

"Please call me Rin-chan." Sakuno simply laughed nervously. "Okay let's go, you know the way to Echizen's house, right?"

Suddenly Sakuno perked up. "Actually, we're going to meet them at the tournament's courts. There's a match going on for Fudomine."

Rin hesitated. "Okay, lead the way." Moments later they were at the courts. There they only found Fuji, Inui and another girl. "Who is she?" Rin asked Sakuno before they approached the group.

"That's Ann-chan. She's Tachibana's sister. Tachibana is Fudomine's captain. Good morning." Everyone called a greeting back. After Rin was introduced they all watched the game.

Turning to Fuji, Rin asked him how yesterday's game went. His eyes on the match he said, "We won 3-1. What about you?"

Rin shrugged. "So far so good." That was when Momoshiro and Ryoma arrived and received a scolding from Ann for being late. The match ended with Fudomine winning. After congratulating them the four set out on their date.

Inui looked at the group with interest. "Hmm, are they going to double date?"

"Inui-senpai, what are you thinking?" Momoshiro looked at Inui questioningly then grinned. "You want to spy, don't you?"

"I'm just going to collect data." Reaching for his phone he started dialing.

For a long while the four walked in silence. Unable to bare it anymore Rin broke the silence: "So where should we go first?"

"How about we grab a bite then head for the theme park?" Fuji suggested.

"I just ate." Echizen said coolly receiving a bump on the head from Rin. "Hey!"

"That's okay, you can eat again." Rin walked on ahead. Behind her she heard Fuji snicker and Sakuno chuckle. They went to a burger joint and sat at a four seat table. Even though Rin didn't want to sit next to Fuji she wanted Sakuno to sit next to Ryoma. So in the end she had to sit beside the prodigy. She was looking everywhere but at him. Under the table her fingers were moving as if a piano was there. _Yes, that's it. Just think about playing the piano, not about Fuji and how __handsome he looks today or how sweet he smells or how much you want to kiss him again. _Rin shook her head at her trail of thought. _You'll never learn will you!_ Looking at Fuji she thought _let me have him just for today, then never more._

Feeling her eyes on him, Fuji turned to look at her. When her brown eyes met his closed ones she blushed at being caught staring, and Fuji continued to smile._ Those beautiful brown eyes. I want to let you go, but I can't. I love you. _Fuji's eyes snapped open as he realized what he had just confessed to himself. He loved her, her smile, her eyes, her laugh, even her strange obsession with shoes. Everything about her made his heart beat faster. But she wanted him to stay away. He was shocked out of his reverie when he felt someone take hold of his hand.

Looking down he saw delicate long fingers wrap around his hand. He smiled as he closed his hand around Rin's smaller one, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb and he looked up at her. His azure eyes searcher her brown ones. Rin simply smiled at him.

After everyone was done eating they headed for the theme park. Everyone wanted to go on different rides and in the end Rin made them all go on the fares wheel, with each couple in a different cart. Sakuno was blushing like crazy while Ryoma was totally laid-back. Rin bonked him on the head before they went into their cart and said, "Don't mess this up." Echizen glared at her as the door closed.

Once they were in a high position Rin looked out the window, trying to catch a glimpse of Ryoma and Sakuno's cart. All she could see was the tip of Ryoma's hat. "I swear if I sense in any way that he upset Sakuno he'll get more than just a slap upside the head."

"You really care about Sakuno-chan." He laughed when she growled through the window that revealed nothing of Sakuno and Ryoma's cart.

Suddenly she jumped. "Echizen moved! I can't see his hat anymore, where did he go? What the heck is he doing? Gah, stupid window." Looking back at Fuji she motioned for him to come to her side. "See if you can catch what they're doing."

Half way to her side the cart tipped over to Rin's side as a result of his added weight. Fuji stumbled and fell, sitting in the space beside Rin. Looking at the disgruntled Fuji who was now sitting next to her Rin chuckled. "Tennis prodigy, right? You've got the foot work of an elephant." Leaning over she gave him a quick peck on the cheek then returned to watching Echizen's cart.

When they got off they noticed that both Sakuno and Ryoma were blushing. Rin slid Fuji a sidelong glance and smiled. "Now we'll go to the rollercoaster," Rin announced and dragged Fuji behind her. Rin and Fuji sat behind the younger couple so that Rin could keep an eye on them. As they were strapped down and the ride 

started to speed up and loop, poor Sakuno was terrified and reached for Ryoma, who surprisingly took her hand in his and smiled as he said, "This is fun isn't it?"

Sakuno forgot her fear and beamed at him as she nodded in agreement. They spent the rest of the ride holding hands, Ryoma laughing and Sakuno screaming. For the whole time they spent at the theme park Rin noticed that Ryoma was being more considerate of Sakuno. Both she and Fuji wondered what had happened in the cart.

* * *

**To Be Continued . . .**

If anybody has any comments about the story, be they good or bad, please tell me. If you have bad comments go ahead and write 'em, I believe in constructive critisizm. In short **R&R X3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**A/N: **10x biggest anime fan for being my beta. I know the story is short and is zooming by. however, I am a bit stuck on the ending and i really want to know what you want to know. . .what i mant was that i want you to tell me what dangeling threads i should tie up -.-' . . . okay now i'm confused o.O. GYAH! i'm getting a headache, just read on.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Everything's good so far."

"Actually it's going better than I thought it would." Ryo smiled at his brother. Wanting to make sure nothing went wrong on the date, they just had to tag along secretly. They were wearing glasses and wigs so no one would recognize them, and were seated at one of the tables in the café the double daters were now resting in. Thus far, their sister had been acting like a normal girl on a date.

Finishing their drinks the group decided to go to a movie. At the cinema three out of the four wanted to watch a romance movie, and only Echizen wanted to watch '_Rocky 3'_. After bonking him on the head Rin had an idea. "Let's watch a horror movie."

"Horror!?" everyone exclaimed. Nodding, Rin went and bought the tickets before they could argue. Again the senpai's sat one row behind the kohai's. Fuji sat behind Echizen on the left side of Rin. The movie started, it was called, '_jeepers creepers_.' Pretty soon Sakuno was crying out in fear and burying her face in her hands. Ryoma was barely affected by the movie except for the occasional jump and gasp of surprise.

Nudging Fuji, Rin motioned for him to tickle Ryoma at the waist. Fuji looked at her in confusion and she just motioned for him to do it. Consenting, Fuji leaned over and tickled Ryoma.

In his shock Ryoma raised his right arm to see what was nudging his waist, at that moment he felt somebody grab his arm and put it around Sakuno's shoulders. Sakuno looked at him in blushing confusion. He was blushing as well as he said, "Whatever." However he didn't remove his arm. In the theater a couple of people started coughing.

Behind the younger couple Rin smiled proudly at her handy work. Turning to Fuji, she tickled his waist and looked at him expectantly. At first Fuji didn't understand, then as it dawned on him he grinned. Putting his arm around her he felt her snuggle closer to him as she let her head rest on his chest. Resting his cheek on her head Fuji heard her sigh contentedly.

When Tennosuke saw what his sister had done he burst out in laughter, and Ryo punched him, forcing his brother to mask his laughter with a coughing fit. Of course they had followed their sister into the theater. However Ryo noticed that his brother wasn't the only one 'coughing'. Looking around the area he spotted a group of boys sitting a couple of rows behind him and his brother.

Eiji and Momoshiro burst out laughing when they saw how Ryoma was manipulated into putting his arm around Sakuno. Inui had called Eiji and told him what was going on. Minutes later he was accompanying them. Oishi was in the hospital, Kawamura had to stay in the sushi shop, and Kaidoh wasn't even answering. They had been following the couple for quite a while. Inui had been taking notes the whole time.

They had seen it all, even what happened in the cart at the theme park. All Inui could see was that Sakuno was shaking uncontrollably, then suddenly Ryoma was sitting next to her, holding her and apparently comforting her. It was so sweet it made Eiji and Momoshiro laugh pretty hard.

For the rest of the movie, Rin wasn't paying attention. Her thoughts were full of Fuji and his warm chest. _Too bad it has to end soon. _Her heart sank. She promised herself that this would be the last time she allowed herself to spend time with Fuji. _Remember how he made you lose focus last time. Do you want that to happen again? _Rin told herself sternly, a tear falling. Wiping it away she resolved to focus on the moment, and now Fuji was holding her close to him. _Why do you have to be so perfect? _

By the time the movie was over it was almost night. Sakuno had curfew so the date had to end there. "Echizen, why don't you escort Sakuno-chan home?" This time it was Fuji who made the suggestion. Rin smiled at him; he was finally catching on.

"It's okay. I don't want to be any trouble," Sakuno told Fuji.

"It doesn't really make a difference." Ryoma shrugged his shoulders. "Which way is your house?" Sakuno looked at him for a while before she said her goodbyes then lead the way, leaving the older couple behind.

As soon as the young couple were out of sight Rin nudged Fuji and said humorously, "you cheeky devil." Fuji just smiled at her innocently, making her laugh. "So what do you want to do now?"

Smiling, Fuji walked ahead. "I want to show you something."

Rin looked at him in exasperation, hands on hips. "Fuji, are you trying to tell me something?" they were standing in front of a bus stop. He simply laughed and boarded the bus. It took them an hour before they finally got off the bus. Rin 

looked around. They were on top of the mountain with only a rail to stop them from falling over the edge. "I repeat: Are you trying to tell me something?"

Taking her hand he led her closer to the rail. "Look." He extended his arm over a fabulous view of the city. Lights twinkled and winked beneath them. "Oishi brought the whole team here once to watch the sunrise." Suddenly his phone rang. Looking at the number he saw that it was Eiji. "Hello."

"Where the heck did you go off to? We lost you at the bus stop nyah," Eiji whined from the other end of the line.

"I'm with Tanami-san. Bye." Fuji turned off the phone, knowing very well how nosy his teammates could get. They'd probably been following them from the beginning. Sighing, Fuji decided to ignore that fact and focus on his date with Rin for the moment.

While Fuji had been on the phone Rin had been facing an internal conflict. _I should stop this before he gets in too deep, before _I_ get in too deep._ "Fuji I need to tell you something."

He put a hand up to stop her. "Let me tell you something first." Turning to the glittering lights before them, he braced his hands on the railing. "I brought you here for a reason."

_Oh no I think I know where this is going._ "I hope it's nothing perverted." She laughed shakily. _Please don't say it Fuji_. "Because if it was, you know I was saving myself for Johnny Depp. So I-"

"I love you."

_I love you too. Oh shit!_

It was there in her mind, so why couldn't she say it? _coward! _A voice inside her head shouted. _But_ _my music, my precious music. _She felt herself slipping away. If she got a boyfriend he'll want her to focus more on him than on her playing. He'll want her to spend more time with him. There was no way she could live with being held back like that.

Fuji looked back at her and what he saw made ice claws wrap around his heart. What he saw in her eyes he didn't expect. He expected shock, tears, joy, even hoped for a loving glance. But what he saw there wasn't any of those things, he saw fear, the fear an animal would show after being cornered. "Rin," he said softly.

It was the first time he said her name and it made her heart flutter. She took one step back, looking at him with wide eyes. "No," she said softly, and the look of pain in his eyes tore at her soul. _What if he's different? _She argued with herself. 

_They're all the same. He'll want you to spend every free moment with him. You've seen it a million times. _

Rin shook her head and took another step away from him. "I can't." Turning on her heel she ran for the bus stop, conveniently there was one waiting for the passengers to board. Rin climbed on and didn't look back. The whole ride home was a misery for her. _'I love you' _Fuji's voice kept repeating itself over and over in her head. _Damn it! _

Fuji was about to chase after Rin but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning he saw that it was Tennosuke, and Rin's other brother. They had removed the glasses and mustaches and were looking at him with sympathy.

The brothers saw all that had happened and thought Fuji deserved an explanation. "It's not your fault." Tennosuke smiled at him. "It's just that our sister is…" His smile slipped and his head bowed in sadness. Ryo put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Tennosuke looked up at his brother. Ryo nodded then looked at Fuji.

"Our mother was a great doctor once. She had great talent, but our dad wanted her to stay at home and spend every moment with her family." Ryo took a deep breath as if to steady himself, "even though she loved her job very much dad forced her to quit." Ryo's hands fisted by his sides as anger crept into his voice. "He didn't just do that, but eventually he got sick of his family and his wife and left us for someone younger a year ago." This time it was Tennosuke who put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

With a sad smile Tennosuke looked at Fuji apologetically. "Mom now has to work extra hours for less pay because she has no recent experience. That's what Rin is afraid of becoming."

"But I'm not like that," Fuji said, his voice shaking with anger. _She should know me better, and she should know that I would never ask her to give up her piano. I know how much she loves to play._

"Prove it," Ryo told him before he and his brother turned on their heels and walked to the bus stop.

* * *

**To Be Continued . . .**

**Plz take into consideration what I said in the bigining of this chapter and R&R. I NEED HELP !!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**A/N:** Umm I don't know what to say except for thank-you's to anyone who read my story and extra thankyou's to those who bothered to review. So here his another chapter, I hope you like it if you don't I give you the right to curse me as much as you want.

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Rin sat in class, unable to focus on the lesson the math teacher was giving. Sighing, she cupped her chin in her hand and looked at her notebook. _Fuji._ She had been thinking about him all day as well as the night before. _I went too far on the date. I shouldn't have led him on like that. What could he be doing now?_

Meanwhile in class 3-6 Eiji was looking at his friend in concern. He had never seen Fuji like this; the tensai wasn't smiling.

Glancing at the teacher to make sure he wouldn't notice, Eiji threw a crumpled paper at Fuji.

Picking up the paper tossed at him, Fuji read its contents: "_what's the matter Fujiko? Is everything okay with Tanami-chan?" _Fuji simply crumpled the paper again, then leaned back in his chair with a sigh. _How could I have been so wrong? I honestly don't blame her. _Sigh!

He thought about what he would have done had Rin been distracting him from his tennis and affecting his game. Closing his eyes, he remembered the time she had attended the Hyotei match. Even though he still wasn't sure how he felt about her back then he had still wanted to show off his skills to her, to impress her. _Are females that different from males? _Sigh!

"Fuji-kun, what is the matter with you?" the teacher looked at his star pupil with concern. Fuji never dazed off in history class. "You've been sighing a lot. Are you ill?"

"I'm sorry, sensei." _Sigh!_

Exasperated, the teacher told Fuji to get some fresh air. "Maybe a short walk will help you focus."

Sighing again, Fuji walked out of the class, leaving behind a group of gawking students. On the other hand, Eiji was getting angrier by the minute. The problem had to be Rin, and it must have happened when the spying regulars lost the couple at the bus stop.

Walking down the hallway, Fuji felt empty. Suddenly he stopped and looked at where he was. He was right in front of Rin's classroom. There was a large window beside the door and Fuji peered through it. It didn't take him long to locate her. 

She stood out like a champagne glass among ceramic mugs. There she was, at her desk in the middle of the class, looking agitated as she stared at her notebook.

Fuji smiled when the teacher called out Rin's name several times and she was too unfocused to notice, earning her a severe scolding.

Taking a few steps back Fuji leaned against the wall in front of the classroom window, not taking his eyes off of Rin. No one had noticed his presence outside the classroom, not even her. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and taking it out he looked at the number. It was Sophia.

"Moshi moshi," he said as he answered the phone, still keeping his eyes on Rin.

"Fuji-san? How have you been?" came Sophia's breathy voice from the other end of the line.

_Sigh!_ "I've been better. How about you? I'm sorry to have left our dinner so suddenly."

Sophia laughed. "I was pretty upset at the time but then the most amazing thing happened to me." Pausing for a moment she continued, "I would actually like to thank you. Because of you I met the most amazing person."

"Really? I'm so happy for you Sophia-chan. What's his name?" Fuji's eyes lowered to the ground.

"Well, he's also from Japan. His name is Ranmaru Takeshi. Do you know him, Fuji-san?"

Fuji's eyes snapped back up to Rin. He remembered the tall and slender blond boy who had flirted outrageously with Rin, who kissed her, then was knocked out by her purse. "Yes, we met in Germany. He was in the same program as Rin-chan."

"Rin? Oh you mean that short girl that spilled ice-cream all over me." She laughed a little before saying, "Please give her my best regards. If she hadn't spilled that stuff on me Ran-chan wouldn't have come to my rescue."

"…"

"Well anyways, I hope you and Rin-san have a happy relationship. I have to go now or I'll be late for Ran-chan's recital. Bye."

"Goodbye, and best wishes to you and Takeshi-kun." Then he hung up. Happy was the last thing his relationship was with Rin. Sighing, he decided he had taken a long enough walk and it was time to head back to class.

For quite a while Rin had this unnerving feeling that she was being watched. Scanning the classroom, she saw Yuri eyeing her. Sighing, Rin ignored her until the bell rang and Yuri stood in front of Rin's desk.

Rin didn't even bother looking up. "Stay away from me, Yuri. I still want to kill you for what you did."

Yuri simply smiled venomously. "I just want to make sure that you didn't do anything to Tezuka-kun. Seeing as how I am the newly elected president of his fan club."

Rin's sweat dropped. "You are so sad, Yuri. I'm not even interested in Tezuka-buchou, so leave me alone!" Yuri was about to say something but the teacher had walked in and ordered the students to take their seats.

At last the school bell rang. Rin gathered her things sluggishly and left the class, her feet dragging. Outside the building, Rin saw her brother Ryo waiting for her. "Please, no more dates." She walked past while Ryo stayed silent.

"You made a big mistake yesterday," he said in a low voice. Unlike Tennosuke who was always moving, laughing and talking, Ryo didn't do or say much. This time however, he seemed more serene than usual.

Rin stopped in her tracks. Turning on her heel she glared at her brother. "This is none of your business." Ryo simply shrugged and walked away.

"Tanami-senpai!"

Looking around she saw Sakuno running to her. Rin smiled. "I already told you, you can call me Rin-chan."

Sakuno hesitated. "R-Rin-chan," she said nervously as she tried it out. Shaking her head to get focused, Sakuno looked up at Rin with concern. "Did something happen between you and Fuji-senpai?"

Taken aback by the question, Rin asked her why she would say that and Sakuno replied, "Because Fuji-senpai is acting strangely."

"What do you mean? How is he acting?"

"He's not smiling and he looks like hell," a voice filled with anger said from behind her, startling her. Turning around she saw Eiji standing there, hands on his hips as he glared at her. "What did you do when you got to the bus stop?" He looked furious.

Rin glared back at him. "That's none of your business." _Exactly how many people followed us that day?_ She already figured her brothers would spy on her, but apparently Fuji's team had followed them too. Turning away, she headed for the music room, ignoring Eiji as he called out to her.

Thankfully today there was no music club, but the room was always open for her. Full of anger, she marched to the piano. _What the hell do they know?_ She thought irately. Sitting on the bench she opened the instrument and looked at the keys. Her fingers slammed down as she attempted to let out her anger by playing Toccata and Fugue.

It wasn't there. She sat on the edge of the bench as she attempted to focus on the song. _I can't feel it,_ she thought frantically. _No, please no. Where is it?_ She couldn't even play the song right. She stopped playing. Raising her hands, palms up, she looked at them. They were shaking, and she buried her face in them and sobbed. _It's not there anymore. It's gone!_

Rin was startled by a warm hand taking hold of her wrists and pulling her hands away from her face. Tear-filled eyes met azure ones. She hadn't heard him come in, hadn't felt his presence until now. The eyes that looked back at her were filled with such tenderness and love it made her heart skip a beat. He was seated on the bench, facing away from the piano.

Letting go of her, he rose and sat behind her in such a way that he was practically straddling her. And since she was on the edge of the bench, he was able to manage it. Fuji wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, her back completely warmed by his chest.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Fuji?" she whispered his name and he continued to look at her tenderly.

"Play for me." He took hold of her hands and set them on the piano before looking into her eyes and smiling encouragingly.

Turning back to the piano, Rin let her fingers move. _Fantasie Impromptu_ flowed from her fingers smoothly, just like it had done at her audition in front of the judges in Germany. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back, she smiled. _There it is._ She continued to play the song, and all the while Fuji was holding her close to him. Finally, when she finished she looked back at him. "Thank you."

Fuji's eyes were serious as he said, "I could never take away your playing."

Rin looked at him and scoffed. "I never thought you'd stop me from playing."

Fuji raised an eyebrow, and Rin blushed as she admitted, "Okay, okay. That thought might have crossed my mind at some point."

"And you should know that I'm not like your father; I could never stop you from reaching your highest potential."

Rin's jaw dropped. "How do you know about that?" She held up a hand; she already knew the answer. "My brothers told you." Laughing she said. "My brothers read too much into this." Putting a hand on one of his thighs and the other on the piano she said, "I know you're not my dad. But seeing what he did to our family made me think that all men want their women to focus on them." A pause. "I thought you might be like that too. But you're not."

Exhaling, Fuji said, "That's a relief. Oh and before I forget, Sophia-chan says hi."

"Sophia?" Rin frowned. She vaguely remembered that name. Then it hit her. "You mean that girl that was trying to work her moves on you?"

Fuji looked at her incredulously. "Work her what?" Waving the matter away he said, "She and Ranmaru hooked up that day when you spilled the ice-cream on her. Apparently he came to her rescue, as she told me."

Rin laughed hysterically. "That is so like Ran-chan! However, I can't imagine him being with that…that…" She continued to choke at the thought of smooth Ranmaru with ice-cold Sophia.

Fuji tightened his arms around her. Then he said "So exactly how big of a distraction am I?" stopping her outburst unexpectedly.

Rin's eyes softened as she twisted in his arms and kissed him. "I'm sorry. I thought you were distracting me when actually you were my muse." Taking his face in her hands she put her forehead against his. "I love you, my smiling concerto."

* * *

**The End?**

****

Not To Be Continued.

Yayyy! it's finally over. However i have a Tezuka X OC story I'm working on. Keep an eye out if ur a Tezuka fan eventhough I'm not, I have no idea how I ended up writing one o.O'


End file.
